


Beautiful Stranger

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: Rebecca White appears in the Woolpack, and instantly gets talking to Robert. Robert is lonely and in need of a friend. We go from there!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think that on TV in general there are not enough male / female friendships, so this is in attempt to fix that! My interpretation of Rebecca White, isn't based on any spoilers, just what I would like to see happening, so I'm probably living in cloud cuckoo land. No cheating here either, so don't worry, I'm Robron all the way! But Robert needs a friend...

Robert sat nursing his pint, waiting for Aaron to finish at the scrap yard. He was late already and Robert was bored. But the usual hubbub in the pub stopped when a young beautiful blonde came in, looking around the bar. She was in a designer dress, clearly from money with her perfectly placed dyed hair and her expensive black heels. Robert couldn’t believe she was here, smiling as she approached him.

“Do you know, out of all the people I thought could come through that door today, you somehow didn’t make that list,” Robert said, grinning widely.

“Oh, now is that any way to speak to your sister in law?” Rebecca said, smiling easily at him as Robert pulled her into a hug, very well aware of Chas watching them from behind the bar.

“Ex sister in law,” Robert corrected, though he was smiling as he let her go. “God, I haven’t seen you in years, how are you?”

“I didn’t quite get the reception I was hoping for up at Home Farm,” Rebecca admitted slowly. “Can we talk?” she added, looking around the pub, very aware that the gossips were listening.

“Yeah, come on through,” Robert said, leading her around the back of the bar, feeling Chas’s eyes on him, narrowed. No doubt she’d be parroting back to Aaron the second he walked through the door, but Robert wasn’t worried. There was nothing to worry about, Aaron trusted him and he really had no interest in Rebecca in that way. Oh well, in for a penny… Robert grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses before they went through to the back room.

“You live in a pub?” Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat on the sofa, Robert on the armchair.

“Above a pub, actually,” Robert said as he uncorked the wine and poured two glasses. “And it wasn’t planned either.”

“Oh, did your master plan of moving into the big country mansion fall through?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

“Something like that,” Robert said darkly.

“Where is this Aaron?”

“How d’you know about that?” Robert asked, narrowed eyes.

“If you want to keep him secret, you might want to stop your drunk friends plastering photos of you and your boyfriend over facebook!” Rebecca shouted. The bubbly, easy and open look on her face had Robert laughing along with her, he couldn’t help it. Those photos were Adam’s fault. Since he’d met Rebecca, he’d always got on well with her, and it’d been a while since he’d had a friend.

“Did you really leave my sister for… oh, what was it she called him?” Rebecca asked, searching her brain. “Yeah, the scruffy greasy local mechanic?”

“Yeah, I did,” Robert said. “And you know what? He makes me happy. Why else do you think I’d tolerate living above a pub? There’s no space here, Bex, it’s only for him.”

“Did he shoot you?” Rebecca asked.

“Anyone ever told you you’re a terrible gossip?” Robert countered.

“I take that offensively,” she said, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. “I am an excellent gossip.” Robert laughed as she took a deep drink of her wine.

“You know what, you’re the only member of that family who isn’t pure poison.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Rebecca said with a smile. “My sister… Chrissie’s bitter. I’ve never seen her like this before. She was always a bit… intense, but this is different. She seems completely fixated and defeated. She’s not even giving Lucky the time of day.”

“Bex, you know I like you, but I’m not up for discussing my ex wife’s twisted family right now.”

“Excepting present company?”

“Of course,” Robert said swiftly. “Why didn’t you come to our wedding?” He’d always meant to ask that, but he’d barely seen her since they’d moved to Emmerdale.

“I knew it wouldn’t last,” Rebecca said. “Though, cheating on her with a man for months on end was beyond even what I thought you capable of.”

“You’re really irritating, and I’ve already got a sister, so I think it’s time you left,” Robert said, not meaning a word of it.

“You’d miss me if I vanished without a trace.”

“Bex, yeah,” he admitted. “You know what, I would.” He’d only been talking to her for ten minutes and it was like she’d never been away. “So… how’s your husband?”

“An arrogant pig, who thinks that next door neighbours seventeen year old daughter is a better screw than me.”

“Ah,” Robert said delicately. “So you ran away.”

“No! I popped in to see my sister and… yes, I ran away,” she tailed off, making Robert laugh. God it felt so good to laugh so freely.

“He must be mad to throw you away,” Robert said, unaware Aaron was now listening at the door.

“I’m not that easy to live with,” Rebecca said. “It wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

“You seem very calm about it,” Robert said.

“Yeah, well, his loss,” she said with a shrug. “I’m done wasting my time crying about it. But I could do with more wine.” Robert topped her glass up with no comment, as Aaron came in.

“Hi,” he said blankly, staring at Robert, his _boyfriend_ with a very pretty blonde. He might be gay, but he could still notice this stranger was very attractive.

“Aaron, right?” the blonde said, pointing at him. Robert gave a brief nod as Aaron seemed struck mute and the blonde let out a dazzling smile with too white teeth.

“And, who are you?” Aaron asked with his usual tact of a steam train.

“This is, Rebecca, Chrissie’s sister,” Robert said.

“But please don’t hold that against me,” she said with a smile. “I actually have a brain cell.”

“Two, right?” Robert teased, making her throw a pillow at him.

“Er… okay,” Aaron said, feeling completely wrong footed. He’d never seen Robert this easy going, with no scheme and not trying to get his way with anything. Even with Aaron, Robert had been trying to… well, seduce him originally, then use him. He’d never been like this and Aaron felt instantly and shockingly jealous.

“Where’re you sleeping?” Robert asked in a way that was far too familiar for Aaron’s liking.

“Oh…” Rebecca blew out her breath in a sigh. “Well, my sisters is out, probably burning my clothes right now, my back up is unfortunately sleeping with the gorgeous local mechanic…

“Bex…“ Robert warned with a growl, but she just smiled.

“B and B in town?”

“Yeah, just down the street,” Robert said.

“Perfect,” she said, finishing her wine. “I’ll leave you two to it,” she added. “Sure you have better things to do right now.”

“Why is Chrissie burning your stuff?” Aaron asked.

“Oh,” Rebecca said. “I told her she should stop paying attention to her bank balance and start paying attention to her son who’s clearly falling apart. That sister of mine can’t take criticism.”

“No, she can’t,” Robert said. “See you tomorrow?”

“Mm,” Rebecca said. “Wondering what on earth I’m going to do next.” She left, leaving nothing but the scent of expensive perfume in her wake, Aaron staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments on Ch1. Glad we all agree Robert needs a mate! Enjoy!

“So that was…” Aaron started, seeing the lipstick imprint still on the glass. He didn’t enjoy the flash of jealousy he felt, especially as it was so unexpected. Robert was with him and they were happy, he had no need to feel this way towards a random blonde.

“Rebecca,” Robert finished, seemingly indifferent as he put the glasses by the sink.

“Robert, should I be worried?” Aaron asked, looking where this woman had sat, then back at his boyfriend. He could either sit and stew about it, or actually talk to Robert. He chose the latter.

“Worried about what?” Robert asked. Then he read the look on Aaron’s face. “Aaron, no,” Robert said. “Nothing like that. We don’t… Me and her, we‘re not… Look, if I was carrying on with her, I‘d hardly parade her through our house, in front of your mum for God‘s sake.”

“You’re telling me you don’t have a history with her?” Aaron asked.

“No, I don’t!” Robert said honestly. “She’s a friend.”

“Her sisters the devil,” Aaron said.

“Since when did I hold Liv against you?” Robert asked. “Or Cain? No one can help their family, Aaron.”

“Okay, that might be a point,” Aaron admitted. “But, I saw the way she looked at you.”

“That’s just Bex,” Robert said, shaking his head. “She’s a flirty version of Victoria, that’s all. She is a friend. And God knows, I could do with a few friends. She doesn’t threaten you.” Aaron didn’t look convinced. “Look, I know you know my history. I’m not going to cheat on you. And even if I were, it wouldn’t be with her.”

“Is that meant to be reassuring?” Aaron asked, screwing his eyes up.

“Not particularly,” Robert said. “I love you, why would I want to screw that up?”

“I’m sure you told Chrissie the same thing before you slinked off to meet me,” Aaron said sadly.

“Difference is, with you I mean it,” Robert said quietly. “Do you trust me?”

“I do,” Aaron said. “It’s just difficult when I know how we started. It doesn’t make me love you any less but I’d… deserve it.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Robert said. “Trust me.” Robert moved to kiss his neck the way he knew Aaron loved. “I know I’ve been so lucky, you giving me a second chance,” he whispered against his skin. “I am not about to throw that away. Trust how much I love you.” Robert sealed the statement with a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Okay,” Aaron said. “I worry. With how we started it’s probably going to be something I always worry about. But I do trust you.”

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely, pulling back from him, trying to let him know with his eyes how much he meant it.

“Have you ever touched her?” Aaron asked. “Please, I just... I have to know.”

“I pulled her into bed once when she was so drunk she could barely stand up, but beyond that, no. And if you think I’d take advantage of someone who was drunk, you’ve never known me, so don’t ask,” he added darkly.

“I wasn’t going to,” Aaron said quietly. “I know you better than that.” Robert smiled at him warmly.

“I love you,” Robert said quietly, making Aaron smile as he made himself a cup of tea.

“Love you, too.”

* * *

 

“What!” Robert said impatiently, more to stop his phone ringing.

“I need your help,” Rebecca said.

“I’m in bed,” he said pointedly. “You’re kind of interrupting.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rebecca said quickly, guessing exactly what she was interrupting. “Carry on, but first I want…”

“I’m in bed with my boyfriend on my day off. You’re going to have to bloody wait.” Robert hung up the call and tossed his phone onto the floor.

“Should I feel jealous?” Aaron murmured against Robert‘s chest, but he had a laugh in his voice. They’d spent the last hour thoroughly enjoying each others bodies and were both feeling sated and relaxed.

“Not likely,” Robert said, pulling Aaron to him with a grin.

* * *

 

“Hey, is Rob here?” Aaron zipped his hoodie up as he came into the kitchen, no idea who let Rebecca White into the back of the pub.

“In the shower,” Aaron said curtly. “Who let you in?”

“Tiny blonde girl. Scowl on her face,” Rebecca said.

“Liv,” Aaron said with a sigh.

“Oh, you don’t like me, do you?” Rebecca said.

“I spent six months fighting with your sister over that man,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I won’t waste my time like that any more.”

“I don’t want Robert,” Rebecca said bluntly. “God, I wouldn’t want to give myself the permanent headache.” Aaron smiled before he could stop himself.

“You’ve only just arrived in the village, and you seem… awfully friendly with him,” Aaron said. “Especially as he cheated on your sister.”

“I’m overly friendly with everyone,” she said with a grin. “Personality fault, I’m afraid. And Chrissie could do with taking down a peg or two.”

“You don’t like your sister very much, do you?” Aaron asked.

“Who, daddy’s favourite?” Rebecca said childishly. “Sorry, that was bitter. No, I don’t much like her. She‘s cold.”

“Mm,” Aaron said indifferently. He wanted to hate Rebecca, but somehow he couldn’t. She was open and friendly, and (so far at least) honest. “So why do you want Robert so badly?”

“I don’t,” she said with open eyes. She needed him to believe he didn't want Robert in that way.

“The phone call this morning,” Aaron said.

“Oh, that,” Rebecca said with a sigh. “I need a lift up to Home Farm. That bitch of a sister of mine has stolen my car. And I thought Robert would enjoy the slanging match.”

“Oh, I’m sure he would,” Aaron said with a smile. He was no longer jealous of Chrissie, too much had happened and he knew Robert would never go back there. Robert was more likely to stab her through the heart than sleep with her these days.

“Aaron, don’t be jealous of me, seriously,” Rebecca said, seeing the hard front the was giving her. “I’ve got no interest in Robert. He’s a friend I haven’t seen in a while, and with my family being… what my family is, I could use a friend. I’m never going to go with him, even if he were available. I don’t share men with my sister.”

“Good to know,” Aaron said indifferently. But then, her attitude didn’t seem like she was after Robert.

“Soooo….” Rebecca said slyly. “How long’ve you been with him?”

“Longer than his marriage lasted,” Aaron said evasively. Getting into that wasn’t a good idea.

“Ever thought about making it official?” she teased, eyes bright.

“You are joking,” Aaron said. “It’s only been a few months. Really,” he added. “Don’t scare him off like that.”

“You don’t act like you’ve been together a few months,” Rebecca said. “He takes it more seriously, I can tell.”

Before Aaron could find an answer to that, Robert came down the stairs, still wet from his shower and in a short sleeved T shirt that had Aaron internally groaning. “Are you winding him up?” Robert said to her. Rebecca just shrugged. “What have you got me out of bed on a Saturday for?”

“I need a lift. I want to shout at my sister. Want to come?” she said bluntly. Robert took about half a second to consider it.

“I’d love to,” he said. “Come on.”

“Hey, wait,” Aaron said. He kissed Robert softly in goodbye and Rebecca wasn’t stupid. She knew that was for her benefit.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me about Aaron,” Rebecca said on the journey up to Home Farm as Robert was driving.

“I’m sure you’ve had the garbled version,” Robert said briefly.

“I want to hear yours,” she said. “I mean, I know Chrissie’s the devil, but even she’d have to go to quite some lengths to push you into a mans arms. And Aaron doesn’t seem… well, like he’d go for someone who was taken.”

“It was me,” Robert said. “I knew I couldn’t have him, but God I wanted him anyway.”

“Why? He doesn’t speak,” Rebecca said.

“He does, he’s…” Robert sighed. “He’s threatened by you.”

“Yeah, I got that,” she said bluntly.

“I can’t blame him,” Robert said. “I strung him along for months, and me and you get on really well. Of course he’d be threatened.”

“I’ll try my best to be charming then,” she said. “Why him?”

“I’m in love with him,” Robert said simply. “He’s strong, but at the same time he lets me see him damaged. I just… I can’t define why he’s special, he just is.”

“You seem happy,” she said. “God knows I can’t find a faithful man.”

“Yeah, about that. Really? George and a seventeen year old?”

“Yep,” she said with a sigh. “My marriage is over, I just want to forget it and have some fun.”

“Riiiight…” Robert drew the word out. “And when you thought the word “fun” Chrissie popped into your head, did she?”

Rebecca laughed. “Not exactly. You did, though. You were always up for a good night out.”

“I’m taken.”

“What, so you can’t even go out for a drink?” she asked with a frown. “Please, I’ll pay for the cab. Bring Aaron, though I’m sure I’ll feel like a third wheel.”

“Mm. Until you find your unsuspecting next victim,” Robert said amused. But a night out did sound appealing, it had been a while. “How about my sister and her husband join us,” Robert suggested. “Vic and Adam are great fun, they’d enjoy it. And I think you’d like Vic.”

“Is this your baby sister? Is she old enough to drink yet?”

“Sometimes I forget how long I’ve known you,” Robert said darkly, making her laugh.

“More the merrier,” she said easily. “I could… oh my God, that bitch.” Robert could see what had drawn her attention as he parked at Home Farm. Rebecca’s car had been totally burnt out, now a smouldering wreckage. “My divorce papers were in there!”

“Right, before you go off on one…” Robert started.

“I’m going to kill that bitch!” she almost spat, opening the car door.

“No, you’re not,” Robert said, following her. “Come on, leave it, it’s not worth it.” He might as well have been talking to a brick wall. He grabbed her arm to stop her, to try and make her calm down. 

“Robert, let go of me. I’m going to scream at my sister, let me go, go home or come and watch. I really don’t care which.”

Robert thought about it. “What the hell, lets go.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Robert was driving Rebecca back to the village. “You should not have enjoyed that, Robert,” she said, making him laugh.

“Sorry, but the way you slapped her…” Robert started with a smile. “I think I’m going to treasure that shock on her face for a very long time.”

“Robert, you didn’t help at all!”

“I stopped you killing her!” he said. “More importantly, I stopped her killing you.”

“She doesn’t have it in her,” Rebecca said with disdain.

“Bex, I know she’s your blood, but she’s… dangerous,” Robert said quietly. “She’s like a caged animal when you get her cornered.”

“What’s with you and her?” she asked. “This is more than a failed marriage. You hate her, and I don’t understand why. She should hate you, you’re the one who cheated.”

Robert sighed, but thought giving her an overview wouldn’t hurt. “Right, you know that Lawrence was shot, right?”

“Yes,” she said. “Lovely that the first person they called was me,” she added sarcastically. “My fathers on life support and I don’t get so much as a damn phone call. Sorry, you were saying?”

“Chrissie knows who did it, but she framed my brother,” Robert said, carefully. He wasn’t going to mention Lachlan‘s name, Rebecca was his aunt after all. “So yes, I hate her.”

“You know for a fact your brother didn’t shoot dad?” Rebecca asked.

“Yes,” Robert said. “I wouldn’t be telling you that if I wasn’t sure. But Chrissie framed him.”

“Why?”

“Because Andy… my brother cheated on her.”

“Remind me never to get involved with any Sugden’s,” Rebecca said with a smile. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Look, you don’t have to believe me, I don’t want it to get between us, because… I like you, you’re normal and fun. Life‘s too serious sometimes, I need someone fun.”

Rebecca shook her head. “Speaking of fun, are we going out tonight?”

“You don’t want to talk about it?”

“My dad is still lording it over me, the pathetic failure of a daughter compared to perfect little Chrissie. Clearly a bullet didn’t do him much harm. I want a fun night too.” Robert parked the car outside the pub and realised he didn’t have Rebecca’s attention any more.

“Bex?” he asked, then followed her gaze.

“ _Who_ is that?”

“Easy,” Robert said. “He’s taken. That’s my sisters husband. Adam.”

“Oh, that’s not fair.”

“Bex…”

“Why is it all the best looking men are married?”

“Excuse me,” Robert said, feigning offence. “I’m not married.”

“Not good looking either,” Rebecca said with a straight face. “Oh, come on, I’d have bored you senseless if all you wanted from me was to get me in bed, and you know it.”

“Maybe,” Robert said. “I’ve grown up, though.”

“More like you’ve found a good man,” Rebecca said with no malice at all. “I like you like this. Settled.” Robert rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.

“Right, now I’ve done you your favour, I’m going back to bed.”

“Tonight?”

“I’ll see if I can persuade Aaron,” Robert said with a sly smile.

“More information than I wanted to know,” Rebecca said with raised eyebrows. Robert just laughed.

* * *

  
“Fine, I admit it. I had a good time,” Aaron said late that night. Or early Sunday morning to be more precise as they got into bed. “Rebecca is fun, it was a good idea to go out.”

“Mm,” Robert said. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if Aaron was done with the jealousy, but he changed his mind. He didn’t want to push it. “Don’t think Adam planned on being the spare part though.” Aaron laughed. Vic and Rebecca had, as expected, got on like a house on fire, dancing all night, leaving Robert and Aaron in the corner, Adam unenthusiastically watching them play footsie under the table. That, or watching Vic and Rebecca gathering a crowd of interested onlookers on the dance floor. Adam hadn’t had as much of a good time as the other four.

“We should go out more often,” Aaron said, surprising Robert.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Sounds good. Now get in bed, I’m lonely.”

“Is that what you call it?” Aaron said with a smirk. Robert grinned, kissing him deeply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! An unexpected bonus chapter to say thank you! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, but I've been so overwhelmed by all the comments I wanted to get something up today. Thank you! x

“I’m looking for a shoulder to cry on. You got one?”

“Come on in,” Robert said, not without sympathy as Rebecca came into the back of the pub. Without knowing quite how it happened, Robert found himself hugging her, Rebecca almost dissolving into tears.

“Hey, come on,” Robert wheedled, letting her go. “Talk to me.” Rebecca collapsed on the sofa, taking a check out of her handbag.

“Dad gave me this,” she said waving it at Robert. “To apologise for my car, and that there’ll be no need to involve the police in the damages. Like he can fix this with money! Like I;m a contract!”

“That is Lawrence’s fall back,” Robert said.

“I don’t care, I’m his daughter!” Rebecca took in several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. “I am not a transaction! He can’t buy me off.”

“Bex, he’ll never see it like that. Lawrence… it all comes down to money in the end, you must know that by now. I know he’s your father, but you’re not a child, you know his faults.”

“He talked to me like I was a complete stranger,” she said sadly. “I should tear that bloody check up.”

“No, don’t!” Robert said quickly.

“Oh, don’t make me regret my opinion of you,” Rebecca said. “I’ll start thinking you really are a money grabbing rat.” Her tone was light, though so Robert didn’t take her seriously.

“I was thrown out of my home at nineteen with nowhere to go, and no way to make a living,” Robert said honestly. “I know what it is to be without, to struggle every day to make ends meet, don’t throw away free money.”

“You don’t talk about your past,” she said quietly. “I’ve never heard you mention it before.”

“It’s not a time I like remembering,” he said darkly. “Look, I’ve not told anyone how bad it got. Not even Aaron, and I’m not about to now. Just… don’t throw away money, Bex. I know you, you’re not exactly low maintenance.” She realised he was changing the subject, but she smiled anyway. It wasn’t her place to push.

“Hey, I thought I heard your voice.” They both turned to see Victoria in her chef whites, looking at Rebecca. “I want your opinion.”

“You don’t want my opinion?” Robert asked.

“I’m discussing dying my hair,” Victoria said, frowning at him. “You really want to weigh in?”

“No,” Robert said surely. “I think it’s time for a pint with Aaron.” Both women smiled at him. “Are you okay?” he added to Rebecca.

“Yeah,” she said, eyes softening at her friend. “Yeah, I am.”

* * *

 

Secluded in a booth, both with a pint in hand, Aaron turned to Robert. “I wasn’t eavesdropping, but I… overheard you talking to Rebecca.”

“Do you trust me?” Robert asked bluntly, tired of the jealousy, the same argument. He already felt on edge from the inadvertent trip into his past.

“Yes, and this isn’t about that,” Aaron said. “I’m not jealous of her.” Robert simply stared at him. “I’m really trying not to be,” Aaron edited. “Anyway, you said to her… you knew what it was to be without, to struggle.”

Robert sighed very heavily, closing his eyes. “I don’t like talking about it. It’s done. It’s the past, it’s over.”

“I’m not asking to know,” Aaron said, staring intently into Robert’s eyes. “God knows, I know that pushing doesn’t help, but… if you ever want to talk about it. I am here. I‘ll always listen.” Robert saw that Aaron was genuine and sincere. He wasn’t going to ask, but he would be there if Robert needed him.

“I love you,” Robert said warmly, making Aaron’s lips twitch in a smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, trying to shrug it off.

“No, I do,” Robert said. “So much.” Aaron’s eyes flicked to Robert’s lips, and Robert took the silent invitation. He kissed Aaron very gently and sweetly, much more slowly than they usually did in public. Aaron must have been feeling more comfortable with PDA than usual because when they parted, he was smiling.

“Are you happy?” Aaron asked.

“Usually it’s me asking you that,” Robert countered.

“I’m serious,” Aaron said. “Are you?”

“Yes,” he said. “Okay, admittedly living packed like sardines above the pub my boyfriends mum owns wasn’t plan A, but plan A never did go very well, did it?”

“Your plan A was crap,” Aaron agreed with a grin. “Do you want to look for somewhere together? Somewhere that we’re not sharing our kitchen with Charity, Noah, Chas, and at any given moment Vic, Marlon and now Rebecca. Somewhere that’s ours.”

“Perfect,” Robert said, without giving himself any time to think about it. “I’ve wanted to suggest the same thing to you for a while, but… didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Please, I put up with a wife to keep you,” Aaron joked, “And a clingy best friend.” Only half a joke this time.

“We’re okay,” Robert said quietly. While Aaron was feeling sentimental, Robert risked another kiss in public. God, Robert couldn’t put into words how much he loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a problem with this sotry. I didn't plan out an end point so I don't know where / when I'm going to finish it, though I feel it's coming to an end, with maybe 1 more chapter after this? Thank you so so so much for the lovely comments, I'm so happy you enjoyed my take on the new character. (and let's have a laugh when we see how wrong I am!)

“Mm, headache…” Rebecca moaned, barely able to squint.

“Not that I mind you crashing on the sofa, but you know you have a b and b you’re paying decent money for,” Aaron said, boiling the kettle for his morning cup of tea. Robert was taking forever in the shower, and he honestly didn’t mind Rebecca sleeping on the sofa. Chas might have a different opinion though.

“Robert didn’t think I’d make it across the street…” Rebecca whined.

“You could have taken off your six inch heels,” Aaron suggested.

“Do you have an answer for everything?”

“Huh. Still here?” Chas said as she came in the back room, not liking the look of Rebecca sprawled out on the sofa.

“Thanks for the love,” she said sarcastically as Aaron passed her some paracetemol in silence.

“Since when has Robert Sugden invited his “friends” to sleep on my sofa?” Chas asked Aaron, very irritated.

“Drop it, mum,” Aaron said. “You own a pub, it’s hardly the first time someone’s lost their bra and passed out drunk on the floor.” Rebecca frowned, looking down, suddenly realising she wasn’t wearing one.

“Where _is_ my bra?”

“Ross had it last we saw,” Robert said as he came into the rapidly filling back room.

“Oh, God,” Rebecca said, hiding her head in her hands.

“Morning,” Robert said softly, pulling Aaron into a gentle kiss, making him smile.

“Right, just to make the three of you come back down to planet earth, I am not having drunk women sleeping on my sofa. One advantage to having a son who’s gay.”

“Oh, Chas relax,” Robert said as Aaron frowned at his mothers statement. “We’re not going to be here for long.”

“You’re not?” Rebecca said at the same time Chas said, “Where’re you going?”

Aaron sighed, glaring at Robert. That wasn’t quite how he wanted his mum to find out. “Look, me and Robert are looking into getting our own place,” Aaron said. “Moving out.”

“You’re going?” Chas asked in her little heartbroken voice that always made Aaron feel guilty.

“Brilliant, I won’t get as much trouble for sleeping on your sofa,” Rebecca chipped in.

“Don’t you have a home to go to?” Chas snapped at her. Rebecca shrugged, continuing to drink her glass of water. Somehow Rebecca was impervious to Chas’s criticism, Robert would love to know how she did that, let it simply bounce off her.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this,” Aaron said pointedly. “But we’re happy. And yeah, I‘ll be leaving.”

“Hey, if you’re seriously looking, there’s a for sale sign two doors down from the B and B,” Rebecca added. “Apparently someone’s second home they don’t want any more. I was looking at it, but…” Rebecca shrugged again and Robert knew that was her way of saying her divorce settlement hadn’t come through yet.

“What’s the asking price?” Robert asked her, jumping on that idea at once. There wasn’t much available in the village.

“Er. Excuse me!” Chas shouted, making Rebecca wince at the volume. “Am I invisible?” Robert grabbed Rebecca by the shoulder, making her stand up.

“Come with me,” Robert said, leading her out of the room, knowing Aaron would want some time on his own with Chas.

“Where’re we going?” Rebecca moaned.

“I think you need breakfast. Café sound good?” Once the noise of the two of them faded, Aaron shook his head.

“I wanted to tell you differently,” Aaron said. “It’s nothing to do with you, I love him and I want my life with him. That’s it.”

“Always come home if you need to,” Chas said, hugging her son. “I never want you to feel like you can’t come back here.”

“I know that, mum,” Aaron said into her shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you so much. I’m proud of you,” Chas said, forcing a smile as she let him go. “Really proud.”

“Mum, don’t.”

“Liv?”

“I havent asked her, but I’m guessing she’ll come with us. Life’d be too quiet without her now.”

“I used to say that about you.” Aaron just smiled at her.

* * *

 

Rebecca watched in a silent fascination as Three full English breakfasts were delivered to their table, Aaron now having joined them. That in itself wasn’t interesting, what was, was the way Robert instantly pushed his mushrooms onto Aaron’s plate, swapping it for his tomato. Aaron in turn stole Robert’s toast which he knew he wouldn’t eat. This happened within a matter of seconds.

“Aw, you two. You’re like an old married couple,” she said with amusement.

“What?” Aaron asked blankly.

“Er… nothing,” she said, after a glare from Robert told her to drop it. “So, how drunk was I last night?”

“Oh, you were pretty far gone,” Robert said. “Honestly, you don’t want to go anywhere near Ross Barton.”

“Thanks, I think I worked that out for myself.”

“What’re you going to do with yourself now, Bex?”

“Marry up?” Rebecca suggested. “I’m joking,” she added at Aaron’s glare. “I honestly don’t know. I have… pretty much nowhere left to go. And I’m qualified for nothing too.”

“You can’t be qualified for nothing,” Aaron said reasonably. “What were you doing before…”

“Before my husband decided that a girl half his age was a wise move?” Rebecca sighed. “George didn’t want his wife to work. Wasn’t seemly, apparently. He wanted the image of being able to support a wife and a nice house all on his own.” Her tone made it clear what she thought of that. “Didn’t care about how the teenage neighbour would look like though.”

“And you married him because…” Aaron asked.

“Come on, Aaron," she said, nodding at Robert. "You know what it’s like to fall in love with a complete idiot.”

“Er, not funny!” Robert said indignantly as the other two laughed. Aaron ran his hand over Robert’s thigh under the table to show he didn’t mean it.

Unfortunately at that moment Chrissie came in, the laughter dying away instantly. “Wow, talk about slumming it,” Chrissie said darkly.

“You know what, I’m not sober enough to deal with this,” Rebecca said darkly. “Keep nagging me and I’ll say something I regret.”

“I didn’t know your mouth had a stop button,” Chrissie said under her breath, but loud enough to be heard.

“Good job I’m not really related to you,” Rebecca said, loudly.

“Excuse me?” Chrissie said, arching an eyebrow.

“Precious daddy?” Rebecca prompted. “Not really your daddy is he?”

“You lying bitch,” Chrissie said, preliminaries over. “Of course he is. He’s…”

“Gay, I think might be the word you’re after,” Rebecca said bluntly when Chrissie stumbled over her words. “I heard you and Lawrence talking. He admitted he wasn’t your father.”

Chrissie paled and left the café without even ordering the coffee she’d gone in for.

“That true?” Robert asked surprised.

“According to Vic,” Rebecca said, making Robert frown. “Something after a zip wire incident? Anyway, she overheard a conversation in the office. Then she told me. In Vic’s defence, I think she thought I already knew, but then why would my family trust me with any kind of information?”

“Zip wire incident?” Aaron questioned curiously.

“My dodgy ankle,” Robert replied, dismissing this. This information was much more interesting. But Robert wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

“Bloody hell, don’t you knock!” Robert shouted, closing his laptop instantly. “This isn’t your house!”

“Calm down!” Rebecca said. “I was meeting Vic after the lunchtime rush, we’re going on a shopping trip.” Robert was breathing heavily, sat on the sofa looking less than happy.

“What’re you looking at? Porn?”

“Oh, very funny,” Robert said, really annoyed.

“It’s clearly something you don’t want me to see,” Rebecca said. “Do I have to worm it out of you, or will you just tell me?” Robert gave up with a sigh, pushing the laptop towards her. She opened it, woke it up from it’s screensaver then raised her eyebrows. “Wow, you’re serious.”

“Don’t bother, they’re all crap,” Robert said impatiently, closing down the window in irritation. He’d been looking at engagement rings, but the choice for men was severely limited, which was making him frustrated.

“You really want to propose?”

“Sh!” Robert said, looking at the open door in worry. He got up, slamming it closed. “Yes, I do, but I’d also like it to keep it quiet until I’m ready, Bex.”

“Oh, what’re you going to do?!” Rebecca asked with enthusiasm. “How’re you going to ask him?”

“You know, I don’t remember you being this invested when I was going to propose to Chrissie,” Robert said shortly. He didn’t like having his surprise ruined, and Rebecca walking in hadn’t been part of the plan.

“I’ve decided you’re far too good for my sister,” Rebecca said. “I like you more than her.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert said, not believing her for a second.

“Chrissie kicked me out,” Rebecca said. “Stopped me from staying in “her” house. And as far as I remember, you’ve never kicked me into a puddle of muck.”

“You’ve moved to the countryside, that’s practically Christening rites here,” Robert teased, earning him a light punch. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I can’t find anything I like, none of these rings really look like Aaron. It’s useless.”

“You’re looking online,” Rebecca said with a frown. “You need to go shopping in person.”

“Oh, God, I can’t face the town,” Robert said, the truth being he didn’t want to announce to an anonymous jeweller that he was planning on proposing to his boyfriend. He didn’t like the stares. He was perfectly happy with his sexuality and he was comfortable, but he didn’t want to go into it with a stranger he’d likely never see again. The sideways glances, snide remarks... It just made life more complicated than it needed to be, especially when he was supposed to be happy.

“Let me!” Rebecca said instantly. “Oh, please Robert. I love shopping. Especially when it’s not my money, let me go and have a look around the jewellers. Please, Rob.” Robert took a deep breath, debating this. It could be a solution. And Rebecca was a great shopper, by reputation alone. The shops in Hotten could practically hear her coming. “Please, Rob. I’ll be good. I‘ll put Vic off, tell her I’m not up for shopping.” Robert glared at her. “Or come up with something slightly more believable.”

Robert dug in his pocket for his wallet, holding his credit card out. “Everything MUST be returnable, and don’t go mad, please.”

“I will even send you pictures before I spend a penny if you want me to.”

“No, don’t do that,” Robert said. “Nothing engraved, nothing too flashy, nothing…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know your tastes,” she said, taking his card. “I’ll behave.”

“Yeah, right,” Robert said with a grin. “Oh, and Bex? Keep your mouth shut.”

“I promise,” she said more seriously. “Trust me, eh?” she added with a wink.

* * *

Robert should have gone with her. That was the prevailing thought he had through the hours and hours Rebecca was gone with his card. Though he hadn’t had a call from the bank suspecting his card of fraudulent use, so she hadn’t gone too mad with it. Robert was up at the office in the portacabin, knowing that Aaron was on a long scrap run, and Adam was hanging around Victoria at the pub. He had the place to himself when Rebecca came in with a lot of shopping bags, much more than she needed for one tiny ring.

“What?” she said, reading his face. “You expect me to just pop into the jewellers without buying something for myself? Are you dreaming?”

“Right, show me what you’ve got,” Robert said briefly.

“Ah,” she sighed, shaking her head in a false daydream. “I used to dream of the day you’d say that to me.”

“Bex, come on, I’m not in the mood,” Robert said and she really looked at him.

“Oh, my God, you’re nervous,” she said, as if it‘d just dawned on her. “I’ve never seen you nervous before. If I were a less nice person, I’d make you squirm a bit here.”

“Of course I‘m nervous,” Robert said. “It’s not like he’s going to say yes, is it?”

“If you really believed that, you wouldn’t be asking in the first place,” she said, sitting opposite him. “I bought two,” she said quietly. “They can both be returned if you… or he hates them. I triple checked.”

“Thank you,” he said. She rifled through her shopping bags, finding the jewellers one, taking out a very large box.

“Look at this, it’s such a bargain!” she said, opening it to show a white gold necklace.

“One advantage to sleeping with a man is I no longer have to care about women’s jewellery, Bex,” Robert said impatiently.

“Right,” she said, putting her acquisition away. She passed Robert two ring boxes, pursing her lips, her way of showing nervousness. That, and fiddling with a strand of hair. “God, I hope you like them. The choice wasn’t…”

“Great, no, I know,” Robert said bitterly. He opened both of the boxes, seeing that they were very similar, one in gold, one in platinum. Very plain, but that was good. Aaron wouldn’t want anything too… pretentious was probably the word he’d use

“You like them?” Rebecca asked nervously.

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said honestly. He preferred the platinum one, but he knew damn well Aaron would prefer the gold one without even having to ask. He closed the box and passed it to Rebecca. “Take that one back.”

“Sure?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Card?” he added, holding his hand out.

“They’ll need it to put the refund on,” she said, with a wide eyed stare.

“You've been hanging out with Victoria, haven't you?” Robert asked.

“Why?”

“You’ve got that look she gets,” Robert said. “Never mind. Can’t believe I’m trusting you with my credit card for another day.”

“So, how’re you going to do it?”

“Oh, I thought I’d get sky writing,” Robert said sarcastically.

“Okay, I’m minding my own business,” she said.

“Thank you.”

“This is different, isn’t it?” she said eventually, as Robert was still staring at the ring box.

“Different to what?” he asked.

“My sister,” she said. “You’re different. This is it for you, isn’t it? You were never settled with her, not really. You look happy.”

“Careful, Bex. You’re on the verge of getting emotional.”

“What is wrong with me?” she said. “What happened to the cold White exterior?”

“You got away from them in time,” Robert said warmly. “Your sister is a bitch.”

“I know.” Rebecca drew in a breath to say something else, but the door to the portacabin started rattling. Rebecca had locked it when she came in and Robert quickly grabbed the ring box, tucking it safely in his jacket pocket as she unlocked the door.

“Adam,” she said with a fake sweet smile as she left. Adam looked at her, then at Robert sat behind the desk.

“You had a locked door, Robert,” Adam said, concerned. Unfortunately Robert could see exactly what he was thinking.

“No ones got any trust in me, have they?” Robert said, trying to front it out.

“Shall I call Aaron?”

“No!” Robert said. “Look, I’m planning a surprise for Aaron. That’s it. Bex was helping me. I didn’t want him to walk in which is why we locked the door. That’s all.” Adam did not look convinced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy chapter to finish off. I don't want this story to impinge too much on the upcoming October stuff, so I thought I'd end it on a high note. Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments on this! Enjoy!

“Adam called me.”

“Okay, not what I hoped you’d be thinking about after _that_ ,” Robert said pointedly. Aaron let out a ghost of a laugh, both of them covered in sweat after that particularly energetic round of sex. Aaron kissed him softly, before covering them both with a bed sheet and returning to the subject at hand.

“He mentioned you, Rebecca and a locked cabin.”

“Huh,” Robert said. “Clearly Adam can’t be trusted to keep his mouth shut.” Robert would be annoyed under any normal circumstances, but right now he could still feel Aaron's touch, still smell him on his skin, he knew he couldn’t be too upset.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Aaron asked, turning to Robert and studying his face.

“I can’t yet,” Robert said. “I will, but…” Robert sighed heavily, hating that Adam had put him in this position.

“Okay,” Aaron said, sounding sincere.

“That’s it?” Robert asked, letting a hand slowly stroke down his back sensually.

“Well, I wish you’d talk to me,” Aaron said, arching his body slightly at the pleasure of his lovers touch. “But I’m not worried about you and Rebecca. I…” Aaron sighed again. “I trust you. You’re probably scheming. You’ll tell me when you’re ready. Oh, don’t stop that.” However, Robert did, moving so Aaron’s face was between his two hands, looking at him intensely. “What?” Aaron said.

“You’re amazing,” Robert said, meaning it. “Most people would…” Robert gave up the sentence, unable to say how much he loved Aaron right now. In this one moment he knew he’d made exactly the right decision, proposing to him. He couldn’t imagine his life without Aaron, even when he frowned at him. He had no doubts at all, and he couldn’t remember ever feeling this safe and secure within a relationship ever before. And liking how it felt.

“You’re thinking so hard, there’s steam coming out of your ears,” Aaron joked, making both of them laugh. Robert kissed him deeply, cutting off the laughter. Robert drew back, just enough so his words could whisper across Aaron‘s lips.

“Marry me.”

 

 

 


End file.
